An Unexpected Comfort
by dandin
Summary: After being betrayed by her twin sister at Summer Slam 2014, Brie Bella starts to receive comfort and support from a WWE Superstar she never expected. The Viper himself, Randy Orton.
1. Chapter 1

It was Summer Slam 2014. Randy Orton shook his head as he looked on at what happened in the match between Brie Bella and Stephanie McMahon. The Viper wasn't in any shock however at what Nikki had done to Brie. He smirked and said in his deep voice, "what a little bitch." He switched off the TV and looked out his locker room door when he heard two female voice talking.

"What the hell was that?" It was Calgary native Natalya. "I mean that's unforgiveable."

"I'm so sick of this," the other Diva's voice was Naomi's, "there's no loyalty anymore."

"It's unbelieve."

"I never expected this would happen to Brie," Naomi said.

Brie Bella didn't head back to the Diva's dressing room after her match against Stephanie McMahon, she walked around the arena clutching her pounding head trying to take in what happened. Nikki, her own twin sister, betrayed her. After weeks of being tormented and insulted by Stephanie and her husband Triple H, she wanted to make an example of Stephanie tonight. She wanted to give her what she deserved. It wasn't the loss to Stephanie that was killing her at this moment, it was her sister's betrayal. All this time her sister Nikki had been in cahoots with management. What had she done to make Nikki do such a cruel thing to her?

Brie's thoughts were interrupted when she saw Naomi and Natalya approach her.

"Brie, I am so sorry," Natalya said, fuming.

"Have you talked to her?" Naomi asked. Brie was exchanging looks between her two friends.

"No we're gonna go find Nikki right now," said Natalya.

"That's what we need to do." The two Divas grabbed Brie's hands.

"Woah, woah," Brie said, pulling them back to her side. She didn't want anymore head or heart ache tonight. "Please, just stay here with me. Just...let _her_ go." Brie couldn't take the emotion any longer. She now broke down completely in her hands. Naomi embraced her trying to comfort her. All she could do was weep. It wasn't a bad dream she could wake up from.

"I'm sorry so, Brie," Naomi said, with Brie crying on her shoulder.

"Brie, Brie," Natalia said, stroking her hair, "shhh, shh." She lifted Brie's face slowly. "Listen, you know what, we're going to get her back for this."

"Damn right," Naomi said.

"This is…it's sickening."

Brie was still speechless. She didn't know how to respond.

"Hey, why don't we get out of here," suggested Naomi.

"Yeah, let's go back to the hotel—

"Guys, please, I just want to be alone right now," Brie said.

"No we don't want to leave you by yourself," Natalie said.

"It's ok, I'll be fine…please…" Brie pleaded, still holding their hands. "Promise me you won't go after Nikki, I don't want anymore trouble…I just-…do this for me?"

The two Diva's exchanged looks and gave in.

"Alright," they said.

"Call us if you need anything, please," Natalie sternly said.

"I-I will, thank you."

Brie was now left alone. She wiped her tears although more were threatening to fall.

"Brie." She heard someone say her name. She saw Randy come up to her from the side. She stopped in her tracks.

"What?"

"I just saw what happened…I'm sorry."

Brie shook her head, "yeah right." She was deceived once tonight. She didn't want false sympathy from Randy Orton. Before she could walk away the Viper grabbed her arm.

"No really, what your sister did sucked…you didn't deserve that."

"Look, Randy," Brie said, "I'm really not in the mood for any of your games. You wanna laugh at me? Just do it…don't try to be something you're not." With that she walked away without another word.

Brie knew Randy had a reputation. A hot-headed reputation. Everything was always about him, him, him, not a second thought for anyone else. She also knew about his reputation with women. The way he'd use them and then leave them dry. She wasn't going to fall for any of it.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **A/N:**_ _don't really have a backstory, just thought Brie Bella and Randy Orton would make a hot couple. This was going to be a one-shot story, but I'll write a few more chapters. It's not intended to be a long story. If you're not following my story "Crazy in Love," John Cena/AJ Lee ship, please check it out!_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day on Raw, Brie was getting a drink from catering. She hadn't heard anything from Nikki since yesterday at SummerSlam. Brie hadn't spoken to anyone, not her friends or her family. Especially not her family, as she knew this feud was between she and her sister and she and her sister alone.

"Damn it," she hissed as she accidentally spilled some of her tea on her top. She couldn't seem to think straight today.

"Oh, did you have an accident?" someone asked from behind her. Brie stopped, she closed her eyes and took sighed before turning around. She was meet with Stephanie's evil smile. "Here let me help you…wouldn't want you to get burned…twice. Oh, I'm sorry, I just can't seem to stop smiling, I had such a good night. I was celebrating my win over you at SummerSlam, it's just amazing."

Brie wanted nothing more than to slap that smirk off of Stephanie's face and leave her handprint on it as she did before, but she held back. At this point, she knew it wouldn't do any her any good. When she looked at Stephanie, all she could think of was last night, and it brought her to the verge of tears. She wasn't, however, about to let Stephanie see her cry. She just gave her a long, cold stare and walked away.

Later that night, Stephanie had a special presentation for Nikki Bella, to give her an opportunity to explain her actions at SummerSlam. The arena sounded in boos and was surrounded with signs that asked, "Why Nikki? Why?"

Brie stood backstage listening in on what was being said in the ring. She ignored Stephanie's comments. It made her sick how she was the comforting her sister, and even more that Nikki was embracing it.

When Nikki started berating and belittling her about when they were kids when they started in the WWE, and about her marriage to Daniel Bryan, she decided enough was enough. She marched down the ramp and went into the ring to confront her sister.

"Don't lose your nerve, Nikki," said Stephanie.

"Why?" Brie asked, "Why're you doing this, Nikki? Why in front of all these people? Saying all these things? I am your sister, Nikki, and I love you. We are sisters for life. You have destroyed our family…and for what? I-I don't even know. As for last night, I can forgive you, I can forgive you for—

"You can forgive me?" Nikki repeated with disgust.

"Yes, I just—

Brie didn't get a chance to finish her plead. She was knocked to the mat by the most vicious slap by Nikki that could probably be heard across the arena and across the state.

"I will never forgive you!" Nikki shouted.

Brie clutched her face That was her breaking point. Tears started coming down her face again. She got out of the ring and wept as she made her way backstage. She clutched her face and just continued sobbing as she walked down the halls heading back to the Diva's locker. She didn't want to stay, she wanted to go home.

She threw her clothes, makeup, and gear into her bag, still breathing and weeping heavily. She started hurrying towards the parking lot not even bothering to look up. As she stumbled trying to find her car keys, she felt a hand grip her arm.

"Brie," a deep, masculine voice said. "Are you alright?"

"Randy, don't!" She immediately said, pushing him away.

"Don't what?" replied the Viper. Brie didn't respond, she just clutched her hair in his hands trying to compose herself. "Look, I just came to see if you're ok."

"Oh, I'm-over the moon, thank you," said Brie, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry."

Brie sighed, "no." She grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry. I-I can't-…"

"Take it easy," Randy wrapped his tattooed arms around her. "It's gonna be ok."

"No," she said into his shoulder, "no it's not going to be ok."

"You can't back down," Randy said, "don't back down from Nikki and the authority. You have nothing to feel guilty about or ashamed of."

"I can't stay here," Brie said, pulling herself away, "I've got to go."

"We're not even halfway through the night yet."

"I don't care."

"Brie," Randy watched and Brie struggled once more, causing her keys to drop to the ground. He bent down and picked them up. "Brie, if you run now you'll be running forever. Don't give them the satisfaction. Plus, you're in no condition to drive right now. Why don't you just come with me? Let's go for a walk. Get some fresh air." Randy picked up Brie's duffle bag and stepped aside so she could walk in front of him.

Brie finally gave in and went along.

Randy took Brie in his car. He pulled up at a local coffee shop that wasn't too far from the arena. He brought back to hot drinks for him in and Brie. The two just decided to sit in the car.

"Ok, get that down you," he said, handing her a cup.

"Coffee?"

"Nope, camomile tea," said Randy, "apparently supposed to be soothing and refreshing."

"Thanks," Brie said, taking a small sip. She looked back at Randy curiously. "Why're you being so nice to me?"

"Were you expecting me to be mean?"

"Yes, actually," said Brie, "with all that grief you gave Daniel and I when we became engaged."

"I hold my hands up," Randy said, he cleared his throat and the continued, "Please don't throw that tea in my face."

Brie shook her head, taking another sip of her tea, "Even if I did, it wouldn't make me feel better."

"We did used to be friends, Brie"

"I know."

Brie did remember when she and Nikki had started out in the WWE, Randy was there to help with their training.

"I understand why you pushed me away," said Randy, drinking his coffee, "but if does mean anything, I thought you did phenomenal at SummerSlam. You were a fearless powerhouse. Especially how you took down Triple H."

"It seems you've been watching me real closely lately, Randy," said Brie, a small smile on her face.

"Quite frankly it's the management I'm getting tired of," said Randy, "Stephanie McMahon, Triple H, their reign of horror."

"Tell me about it," Brie looked down, "and now my sister's joined that reign."

"I don't even know how you could even say you'd forgive her."

Brie turned and gave Randy a bit of a cold look. "She is my sister, Randy. No matter how many horrible things she's done, that's never going to change."

"I get that, but you continue to let her walk all over you," said Randy. "I mean, she pretty much just disowned you out there."

"Call me weak then," Brie snapped back.

"No-…" Randy paused then continued, "No, I'm not saying you're weak, Brie. I'm saying you're worth more than what they're making you out to be."

Brie for the first time fully smiled. She played with the lid of her cup before saying, "thanks, Randy. It's nice to hear that from someone who actually means it."

"I do," he replied, "and if you ever need an ear to listen, I'm here."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

After finishing their hot drinks, Randy started the engine and drove himself and Brie back to the arena.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N-** _so readers, I'm gonna be brutally honest and say that I kind of started this story without knowing where it'd be going (bad habit, I know). On that note, please feel free to drop some ideas. READ/ENJOY/REVIEW and another reminder to follow "Crazy in Love," my AJ/John Cena fic, if you're not following already…Cheers!- Danielle_


End file.
